Amazing what Truth or Dare can do to people
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: Ella can't sleep. She goes downatirs and gets caught in a Truth or Dare game. Cliche? Yes. Worth it for the Eggy? Yes.


ELLA'S POV:

I couldn't sleep. So, I went downstairs to get some milk or something.

Don't think I decided this off the bat. My night had gone like this:

One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, Iggy is hot...

Start over.

One sheep two sheep, Iggy is hot...

See? Well, when I got downstairs, a Truth or Dare game was in high gear.

"Nudge, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go outside and sing your favorite song at the top of your lungs."

Nudge walked out and started.

_You know you love me,I know you care_  
_ Just shout whenever, And I'll be there_  
_ You want my love, You want my heart_  
_ And we will never ever ever be apart_

_ Are we an item? Girl quit playing_  
_ Were just friends, What are you saying_  
_ Said theres another, Look right in my eyes_

_ My first love broke my heart for the first time,_  
_ And I was like_  
_ Baby, baby, baby ohhh_

"STOP NUDGE! YOU'RE BURNING OUT MY EARS!" They all turned and looked at me.

Nudge came inside. "Ella, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you down here for why Angel said, because you needed to sleep and the thoughts of Iggy's hotness were keeping you up?"

Great. Never say Truth when it's Nudge.

"Yes." I murmur, so quietly that only I hear. Or so I thought.

Iggy blushed, Max looked shocked, and everyone else smirked. Right. Super-hearing.

"Fang, Truth or Dare?" I say, taking the only seat next to Iggy.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go fly off with Max to a pine tree and stay there for about 5 minutes. All alone. We'll continue when you get back."

Fang shrugs, grabs a still gaping Max, and they fly out the window to a pine tree about 20 yards away.

Angel runs to the window. "No! It's not crazy! And she loves you back!" She screams out.

Five minutes later, we continue.

"Iggy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ella."

Oh no. Anything but that. HE SHOULD HAVE SAID TRUTH!

He leans in and kisses me, softly. It's only a matter of time before the kisses get deeper, and my our arms go around each other.

"Okay, that's long enough. You can stop now." Coughs follow.

We separate, and I just look at Iggy.

_"He loves you too, Ella."_ Angel says in my head.

Iggy turns back to the group. "Max, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I can't take anymore dares."

"Have you and Fang been having late-night 'talks' lately? Because the past few nights, I've heard what sounds like bird-kids rustling each others' feathers."

Max blushes. "Maybe."

Mom walk in. "Okay, it's three in the morning. To bed, all of you."

* * *

MAX'S POV:

The next morning, Mom got called to work early, so we cleaned up from breakfast. "We" being the people humiliated beyond measure last night.

"Iggy and I can clean the table if you guys wash the dishes," Ella offers.

"Okay." I get out my special sponge, the one that doesn't smell bad.

Right about now, we turn on the radio, and a song comes on. The one song that makes me want to kiss Fang so dang bad.

_Oooooh _  
_Can you feel me when I think about you? _  
_With every breath I take _  
_Every minute, no matter what I do _  
_My world is an empty place _

_Like I've been wonderin the desert _  
_For a thousand days _  
_Don't know if it's a mirage _  
_But I always see your face, baby _

_I'm missing you so much _  
_Can't help it, I'm in love _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_I need you by my side _  
_Don't know how I'll survive _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_The stars are burning _  
_I hear your voice in my mind _  
_Can't you hear me calling _  
_My heart is yearning _  
_Like the ocean that's running dry _  
_Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _  
_(Won't you save me) _  
_There's gonna be a monsoon _  
_When you get back to me _  
_Ohhhh baby _

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_I need you by my side _  
_Don't know how I'll survive _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_So let this drought come to an end _  
_And make this desert flower again _  
_I'm so glad you found me _  
_Stick around me _  
_Baby, baby, baby, oh _  
_It's a world of wonder with you in my life _  
_Still hurting baby _  
_Don't waste no more time _  
_And I need you here _  
_I can't explain _  
_But a day without you _  
_Is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh _

_I'm missing you so much _  
_Can't help it, I'm in love _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_I need you by my side _  
_Don't know how I'll survive _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _  
_Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

I'm half-crying for some reason by the time the song is over. Fang sees me, and he gives me a big hug.

"I shouldn't have left, I was stupid, I'm sorry." He repeats the words again.

He kisses me, and I instantly feel better. We separate only to see that Ella and Iggy have disappeared. We find them an hour later in Iggy's room talking.

ELLA'S POV:

I started singing along to the radio, and dancing, and the next thing I knew, Iggy and I were kissing again. It was magical.

Amazing what a game of Truth or Dare can do to people.

**Okay, I'm a Selena fan. And when I hear this song, I think of Fang and start crying.**

**This is what Angel should have been like. None of the stupid Mylan crap. Dylan is going down.**

**Review, because Eggy is working out better than Fax!  
**


End file.
